Imagine That
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Tobias Eaton, the younger brother of the lead singer of Imagine Dragons, has a dark past. He has learned to shut everyone out, including his brother. When Tobias attends the first concert for the band's new album, Smoke and Mirrors, in Chicago, his brother is able to convince him to hang out in the crowd. What will happen when he stumbles upon Imagine Dragons super-fan, Tris Prior?
1. Chapter 1: Tobias

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. The lead singer of Imagine Dragons (Dan Reynolds) does not have a brother named Tobias. But… for the purposes of this story he will. Some other small things like dates, times, and locations of shows will not be accurate. There might be some other things that aren't accurate as well. With that aside, I hope you all enjoy the story! :)**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

"Good luck." I say, as my brother Dan, the lead singer of Imagine Dragons, finishes tuning his electric guitar.

"Thanks bro." He smiles and claps me on the back. I give him a small smile. "Hey, lighten up will you? Go have fun in the crowd!" Dan swings his guitar strap over his shoulder, and heads on stage with the rest of the guys. I watch as the crowd erupts into screams and the band is engulfed in the blinding lights. "How are you doing Chicago?!" My brother shouts, causing the crowd's screams to become louder. This is the first performance for the tour of their new album, Smoke and Mirrors. I'll admit, the music is pretty awesome. And when my brother sings, he sounds a lot like me. Even though I'm a whopping nine years younger.

It has always fascinated me how many people work on putting just one performance together. People have been scurrying around for hours, making sure everything is set up and will go perfectly tonight. Even though the backstage is big, it feels small because of crowded it is. The only light comes from the spotlights on stage that manage to shine through the black curtains and tiny green and red lights on a soundboard. Lots of people are running back and forth, talking into headsets, and looking down at clipboards. The amount of people in this small area makes me sick to my stomach. I'm kind of claustrophobic.

Maybe Dan is right, and I should go mingle and party in the crowd. I'm not really one for "mingling" and "partying" but I guess it's better than this. I get up from the plastic chair that I drug out here from one of the dressing rooms, and head down the steps that lead to the auditorium. I walk down a short hallway and come a door. I place my hand on the knob, and savor the split second of silence before slowly turning it. The door swings open and the sound of my brother's voice fills my ears, along with thousands of other people trying to sing along with him to Radioactive. I decide to sit in the VIP section, and make my way toward the front of the crowd. Almost everyone I pass has a drink in their hand, and an Imagine Dragons tee shirt on. My shirt is just solid black, so it doesn't stick out too much. As I approach the VIP section, I show the security guard my lanyard, and am quickly let in. Tobias Reynolds is a powerful name at an Imagine Dragons concert. I notice an empty chair next to a blond girl on the very front row, and decide to sit there. I don't usually talk to girls, and consider myself more of a closed book, but I probably won't ever see this girl again anyway. I can't see much of her just yet, only her backside. She is on her feet and her fist is raised in the air. I come closer and stand next to her, as if the seat next to her, is really _my_ seat. She notices my presence, and glances in my direction. She greets me with a smile and returns her gaze back to the stage. She is beautiful. Not like a supermodel, or even some of the girls I have found myself staring at. She is small, and skinny, and not particularly "pretty" with a long skinny nose and wide blue gray eyes. But something about her holds my attention. And her stormy bluish gray eyes remind me of wide open skies I have never seen, only dreamed of. Looking at her is like waking up. She is my definition of beautiful. I quickly look back toward the stage, before she notices me staring, and internally scold myself. _Why does this girl, all of a sudden, hold my attention? _It's not like I haven't seen lots of pretty girls before, and heck, I've even had some how themselves on me. But of course, I've pushed them away. I don't like girls like that. Maybe the thing I find so attractive about this girl, is the fact that she isn't like that. She isn't throwing herself on me, and she doesn't look like your typical teenage girl. Behind the depths of her blue eyes, is someone that is so much older, and wiser. Maybe I'm wrong though, because I mean, I only looked her once. But maybe that's all it takes. The harsh reality of everything comes crashing in on me all of a sudden. Even if she is special, and even if I had a chance will her, I have to many skeletons in my closet to be with anyone. To much of a shadowy past. I look at her through my periphery. But maybe, just maybe she could be the one to knock those walls down.

The first chord of the next song is played, and the crowd goes wild. A scream erupts from the lips of the small, blond girl next to me and the biggest grin becomes plastered on her face. I guess she likes this song.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

I've always kind of felt like Dan wrote this song about me.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

The girl next to me starts to sing along, but she goes up an octave, harmonizing with my brother. She's really good.

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

As the last note of the song is played, the crowd goes hysterical. After a moment, the house lights come up for intermission. I sit down, and so does the girl next to me. Sitting next to her, is a woman who looks much older, but has the same blond hair as the girl, only it is tied up into a bun. She is clad in a plain gray outfit, and has a small smile playing on her lips.

"What did you think, Beatrice?" The woman says. _Beatrice. _The name is so wrong for her.

Beatrice's eyes sparkle with pure joy. "What did I think? Mom! This is the most incredible thing I've ever been to! You know how much I love Imagine Dragons! I just can't believe you got us front row seats!" She almost screams. A small smile plays on my lips. I hope she doesn't notice.

Her mother nods. "They are very talented."

"You know," I say. I can't believe I just interrupted their conversation. Whether it be out of bravery or stupidity, I'm not sure. "You are very talented too." I nod my head toward Beatrice. "I heard you sing."

She turns toward me, looking quite embarrassed, a light pink color coating her cheeks.

"T-thank you." She stutters.

I smirk a little. "You're welcome."

"Are you enjoying the show?" She asks me, her eyes still full of childish excitement.

I nod once. "I am. How about you?"

"Oh my gosh, it's so amazing!" She says, looking toward the stage dreamily. "I've loved Imagine Dragons for such a long time, and always dreamt of seeing them live."

"Why do you like them so much?" I ask, curious about her response.

"Are you kidding? Their music is absolutely phenomenal. And," She pauses. "I've always felt like I can relate to the lyrics."

I nod, understandingly.

Her gaze shifts back to me. "I don't think I ever got your name." She says.

I smile. "My name is Four."

She doesn't ask questions.

"What's yours?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. Even though I already know, I just want to hear her say it.

"My name's Tris."

_Tris. That's more like it. _


	2. Chapter 2: Tris

**Chapter 2: Tris**

_"I'm on top of the world, hey_

_I'm on top of the word, hey _

_Waiting on this for a while now,_

_Paying my dues to the dirt." _

I'm on top of the world. Today is my seventeenth birthday, actually, and my mom decided to treat me to an Imagine Dragons concert.

I've loved Imagine Dragons ever since they released their first EP, Continued Silence. I love their sound, Dan Reynolds's voice, and sometimes their lyrics apply to my own situations so much it's scary.

A boy approached me at this concert. We've been talking for a while, and he seems like an amazing person. Something about him is so different, but in a good way. He is not like any other boy I've met before, he is wise, and seems to have a dark past, like myself.

His eyes are a color of blue I have never seen before, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. And his hair is dark, black or dark brown maybe. His nose is hooked at the end, and he has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. The combination would be weird on anyone else, but on him it's stunningly handsome.

"Favorite song?" He asks me, his thick eyebrows raising.

"Well," I smile. "Probably Warriors. But I love Demons, Friction, I'm So Sorry, It Comes Back to You, I Bet My Life, Radioactive, Hear Me, Dreams, Hopeless Opus, Shots," I am about to rattle off a few more songs but he cuts me off by laughing.

"So... All of them?"

I grin. "Pretty much." Heat rises to my cheeks. "What about you?"

"Warriors." He smiles at me.

I nod.

"How long have you liked Imagine Dragons?" I ask.

"Well," he laughs. "Ever since I was 11."

"What?" _What the heck is he talking about?_ _Imagine Dragons definitely hasn't been around that long. _

A smirk stretches across his lips. "I can't tell this to just anyone."

I raise my eyebrows.

"I feel like I can trust you. But be warned, I don't like very many people."

"Me neither." I say.

He nods, and suddenly his smirk is gone. "Follow me."

He heads down the row of chairs, and into the _Staff Only_ section. My eyes widen, and I turn back to look at my mom. "I'll be right back!"

I take off frantically after him, so I won't lose him. He unbuckles the chain that divides the general public from the area for Staff Members only. I want to ask him if he is allowed to do this, but decide against it. Even though I just met him, something inside of me knows I can trust him. He heads toward the back stage area, and looks back at me to make sure I'm following.

_Oh my god. _

We start to walk backstage. "I don't really hang out with very many people." He says.

"Yeah," I say. "I don't either. I can't relate to very many people." I release a small sigh.

He stops and turns to face me. "You're wise beyond your years, you know that?"

"Four," I laugh softly. "You just met me."

"I know someone who is compatible with someone like me when I see them."

A slight blush creeps onto my cheeks, and I have never been so grateful for dim lighting.

"I'd like to get to know you. But first, I want you to know about me." He turns to a security guard guarding the backstage entrance, and shows him the card that hangs from a lanyard around his neck.

_How am I just now noticing that? _In bold letters it reads, **V.I.P. Tobias Reynolds**.

My heart pounds in my chest. _Reynolds? Like, Dan Reynolds? _

The security guards glances at it and nods.

"And she's with me." Four places a hand on my shoulder.

The security guard nods again, and lets us backstage. My heart pounds furiously. _I am backstage. At an Imagine Dragons concert._ I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Four's hand moves down from my shoulder, to in between my shoulder blades as he ushers me around the backstage area. His hand sends waves of electricity down my spine, and I feel like I am about to melt. _There is definitely something between the two of us. _

_"_Dan!" Four shouts, looking around. A man comes out from a dressing room, chugging a water bottle. He smiles at me and Four. His body is covered in a thick coat of sweat, making his skin shiny.

He lowers the water bottle down from his face and I see that the man is no other than _Dan Reynolds_. _The lead singer of Imagine Dragons. _My body buzzes with excitement, and I fight the urge to scream. _Keep it together. _

"Finally found someone you fancy?" Dan asks Four, smiling.

A light blush coats Four's cheeks. Dan chuckles and walks toward me. "What your name?"

"Tris." I breathe.

He smiles. "Well Tris, Tobias really is a great man if you give him a chance."

"Tobias is my real name." Four blurts out. "You can use it when we aren't in public places."

I nod, still speechless.

"I'll tell you the rest of my story someday." Tobias says, smiling.

Dan smiles. "It's where his demons hide." Dan comes in closer and whispers in my ear. "I think he really likes you. He's never shown interest in anyone before, ever." Dan leans back out and winks at me. Tobias glares at him, causing a laugh to burst from his mouth.

"Hey do you two wanna come on stage for this part of the show?" Dan asks.

"Oh my gosh, seriously?" I gasp.

Dan smiles. "Seriously."

Something sparks inside of me, whether is be bravery or stupidity, I'm not sure. I reach down to grasp Tobias's hand, because it feels so _right_. He looks down at our hands in shock and a small smile forms on his lips. Even though we just met, I feel like I already know so much about him.

I know we will be good friends; or maybe, even more.

Dan makes a gesture to the opening to the stage and we walk on, with Dan trailing behind us. The rest of the band is already on stage. The lights and cheers engulf me.

"So, uh," Dan says into the microphone, after the crowd stops cheering. "Tonight I want to dedicate a song to my brother Four. And to what looks like a beautiful relationship that is about to bloom."

_This can't be happening. _

The crowd cheers and pumps their fists in excitement for us. The first notes of It Comes Back to You begin to play.

Tobias turns to face me and the bright lights shine down upon him, casting strange shadows on his face. He smiles and places his hand on my hips, causing a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd. The stage lights are so bright that everything around me besides Tobias and the music become a blur.

_4am, sat myself_

_And what I think of mental health_

_All the things that worry me_

_All the things you don't believe_

_I've been told just what to do_

_Where to look, and point my view_

_All the things that I could be_

_I think I learnt in therapy_

_Am I just a shadow you drew?_

_It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_All the things that you had lost will find their way to you_

_It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

_Mocking birds and diamond rings_

_Oh I have thought of greater things_

_All the things that fly by me_

_All the lives that I could lead_

_Maybe I was born for that_

_Or maybe I was first to last_

_You could call it cowardice_

_But leave me to my studied bliss_

_Am I just a shadow you drew?_

_It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_All the things that you had lost will find their way to you_

_It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_Looking back into the past and I can see it through_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

_It comes back to you_

Then something unexpected happens.

Tobias bends down and presses his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Tobias

_"I won't run away this time_

_Till you show me what this life is for_

_Round and round_

_I'm not gonna let you change my mind_

_Till you show me what this life is for"_

**Tobias: **

After the show, Tris and I sit in the dressing room.

"That was incredible." She says softly, shaking her head.

I raise my eyebrows. "What was?"

She rests her arm along the back of the plastic chair and blushes. "Everything."

I smile.

"So you're Dan Reynold's brother?" she asks.

I pause, and look down to the floor, thinking about how much I should let her know just yet. "Adopted brother."

She looks at me as if she is thinking about asking more, but eventually decides against it. She must understand that I'll tell her when I feel ready, and for that, I'm thankful. Any other girl would of pressed me for more information.

As if on cue, the band bursts through the dressing room's door. Dan is first, followed by Wayne, Ben, and Platz. Tris's face lights up and she gapes at them. Everyone laughs.

"Enjoy the show?" Wayne asks, tucking a long strand of dark hair behind his ear.

Tris laughs. "Did I enjoy it?" She grins. "What kind of a question is that?" She makes eye contact will all of them. "I can't thank you guys enough."

The guys pull up chairs around us to form a semi circle. "Of course." Dan says, sitting down. "I'm glad Tobias has found a friend." Dan smirks at me.

"Sure took him long enough." Ben laughs.

Dan picks up a stray acoustic guitar that happens to be sitting in a stand next his chair. His fingers assemble on the strings and he strums slowly. "It's time to begin, isn't it?" He sings.

Tris joins him on the next line, with the biggest grin on her face. Seeing her so happy makes my heart leap. "I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was..." Tris and Dan harmonize. "Now don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am."

The other guys stomp their feet and clap, to the beat of It's Time. Dan's strumming picks up the pace, and he nods his head toward Tris. She raises her eyebrows, and he nods again.

She sings, "So this is what you meant," she looks at me. "When you said that you were spent." Her voice is deeper than most girls', but it is strong, and incredibly pleasing to the ear. "And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit," I sing this one line with her. "Right to the top." Her smile grows wider. "Don't hold back. Packing your bags and giving the academy a rain check."

I sing, "I don't ever want to let you down."

"I don't ever want to leave this town." She sings, her voice filling the room in with the beautiful melody. She's perfectly in tune and in key. She must of had some voice instruction.

We sing together in harmony. "Cause after all," I smile at her. "This city never sleeps tonight."

"It's time to begin, isn't it?" We sing louder.

The guys have huge smiles plastered on their faces, and the claps and stomps become louder. Dan sings back up for me and Tris softly.

"I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was..."

Tris places a hand on my knee. "Now don't you understand?"

I grin. "I'm never changing who I am."

The guys break out into applause and whoops. They clap Tris on the back. "That was amazing!" They tell her, causing her face to turn bright red.

"T-thank you." she manages to stutter out.

I elbow Dan. "Pen. Paper. Please." I say.

He looks around the room, and happens to find a spare note pad and pen. He grabs it off the small wooden table and hands it to me. I write down my number in my neatest possible handwriting. I hand the paper to Tris. "Call me tomorrow. We have one full day in Chicago before the band goes on the road again." Her face drops when I say _on the road again_.

"I could," Tris says. "Take you guys around the city. You know, if you want."

The guys look at one another and nod. "We'd love that." Platz says.

Tris beams.

"Should we meet you at 10:00?" Dan asks.

"Where is a good spot to meet?" Wayne asks Tris.

"The bean?" Tris says, making it sound more like a question.

The guys nod. "Sounds great." Ben says.

"I'll take you back to your mom." I look to Tris. "She's probably concerned about you."

Tris nods and pulls her phone out from her pant pocket. She clicks it on and reads a few text messages. She looks back up to me. "She's outside." She says. I nod and place my hand in between her shoulder blades. Much to my delight, she shivers.

I escort Tris outside the venue where the concert was, but not before she manages to thank every single one of the guys. I can tell it is taking everything in her to not scream. We walk outside the venue in silence, allowing the hot summer night air to engulf us. The sounds of the city are all around us, and the bright lights light her face open a rainbow of bright colors. She looks beautiful. She stops all of a sudden on the sidewalk. I stop also and turn to face her.

She smiles. "I can't thank you enough for tonight."

I grin. "It was my pleasure."

The bustling noises fill the silence between us.

I lean in so my lips are right by her ear. "I really like you, Tris." I say. I pull out, just far enough so I can see her.

Her eyes darken with emotion, what emotion I can't say, and she says, "I really like you too, Tobias."

I rest my chin against my hand, and look in the mirror that is surrounded by yellow light bulbs. "I really like her, Dan." I sigh. "I really really like her."

Something falls to the floor with a bang, and I turn around. Dan stands in an awkward position, a fallen music stand at his feet. He bends down and rests his knee on the ground as he picks up the scattered sheet music.

"How do you know?" he asks. "You just met her."

"I know," I say. "But sometimes you just know things."

Dan nods. "I get it."

"I know she's the one." I turn the plastic chair around to face him.

He nods again.

"What should I do?"

"Well," Dan stands up, bringing the music stand up with him. He places the sheets on the stand and puts it in the corner of the large dressing room. "Invite her to come on tour with us."

My heart skips a beat. "Really? You and the guys would be okay with that?"

"Yeah!" He says. "She's really cool. And would be great company for you."

I smile at him.

"Not to mention," Dan continues. "If the two of you decided to start a band.." He trails off.

I raise my eyebrows. "Start a band?"

"Yeah. Like an acoustic duet type of deal. I think it would be cool."

I think about his proposal for a second. That could be really cool, actually.

"Hmm." I say. "Maybe."

"Just consider it." Dan says, slinging a dust covered duffel bag over his shoulder. "Let's head back to the hotel."

I nod, and follow him out the door.

When we arrive in our hotel room, I fall backwards on the double bed with a sigh. The mattress bounces underneath my weight. The hotel room is pretty ordinary, with two double beds, a wooden table and swivel chair, and a small refrigerator. Dan takes the duffel bag off his shoulder with a grunt, and sets it on the patterned carpet. I furrow my eyebrows.

Dan unzips a small pocket in the bag, and pulls out a a plastic spoon, small bowl, and squirt bottle full of mayonnaise.

I laugh. "What are you doing?"

He smirks and starts to pour some mayonnaise into the bowl. "Platz wanted some pudding after the show. I told him I had some." Dan lets out a small chuckle.

I shake my head and laugh, pulling out my phone from my back pocket. I have a text from Tris. My heart skips a beat. It reads, "Thank you for tonight. Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

I grin and turn off my phone, placing it on the bedside table. As I crawl underneath the covers, pleasant thoughts of a small, blonde, Imagine Dragons fan fill my mind. Something deep inside of me just _knows_ that she is the girl for me.

I am just on the brink of sleep as a loud yell echoes throughout the hotel floor. "DAN!"

My brother runs into our room and shuts the door behind him quickly, laughing hysterically. I smile a little, and allow my exhaustion to take control.


	4. Chapter 4: Tris

_"__It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_All the things that you had lost will find their way to you_

_It comes back to you, it comes back to you_

_Looking back into the past and I can see it through"_

**Tris:**

In the morning, I roll over onto my side and open my eyes sleepily. As I grab my phone off the nightstand, I smile at the pleasant dream I just had. I _wish _I got to go backstage at an Imagine Dragons concert. I click my phone on. It's is 8:40, and I have a text from..._Tobias_. My eyes widen. It wasn't a dream. My heart pounds inside my chest, and a warm feeling radiates throughout my body. I am going to take Imagine Dragons around Chicago today.

I leap out of bed, with a new spring in my step, and start to sing the chorus of On Top Of The World as I choose my outfit. This song has never applied to me so much before.

_"Cause I'm on top of the world, hey. I'm on top of the world, hey. Waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt." _A stupid grin spreads across my face. "_I've been waiting to smile, hey. Been holding it in for a while, hey. Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of this since a child. Oh, I'm on top of the world." _

I grab a pair of denim jeans off my counter, and a cool black top. I finish out the outfit with my favorite pair of combat boots. I hardly ever wear anything else. When I'm finished getting dressed, I glance at myself in the mirror that hangs above my desk. I look the same, but something about me doesn't. I still have the same long nose, wide bluish gray eyes, and blond hair, but the stress and sadness has been lifted from my face, and a light blush covers my cheeks; possibly because of Tobias.

I feel like my life is taking a turn for the better. How can I look the same, when everything around me is different?

I spot a pair of red scissors sticking out haphazardly from a mason jar on my desk. Without too much thought, I grab them, make sure my hair is parted down the middle, and start to cut. I use the mirror and my chin as a guideline. Long blond strands fall around me in a semi circle.

Once I'm finished, I lay the scissors out on my desk and take one last look in the mirror. My freshly cut hair hangs just at my chin. I smile. I like it. Even though I look completely different, I look more like myself. After a moment, I turn away and head toward the kitchen.

I arrive at the Bean thirty minutes earlier than I told them to meet me. The odd bean-shaped sculpture shimmers in the summer sun as I walk toward it. I place a hand on its warm surface. My distorted reflection stares back at me, and I laugh. I am not usually so giddy, but my encounter with Imagine Dragons has left me in an overly happy state. Not to mention, Tobias. Oh, Tobias. I run my hand down the surface of the sculpture, and watch as people in the reflection take selfies. I feel light. I feel, happy.

After about thirty minutes of waiting on a nearby park bench, I feel someone behind me. My body is overcome with a sense of heat, and right away, a little voice inside my head seems to whisper, "_it's Tobias_."

The person behind me's lips move right next to my ear and whisper, "I like your hair that way."

I turn around, and am met with the pair of deep blue eyes I seem to be falling for. But oddly enough, I'm not afraid to fall in love with him. I am not hesitant, like I have been for every "relationship" I've attempted to enter. If anything, I'm eager. I'm ready to love him.

I blush a little. "Thank you. I needed to make a change."

He smiles. "Any particular reason for the timing?"

I smirk a little. "Maybe."

Behind Tobias stands none other than Imagine Dragons. _Dan, Ben, Platz and Wayne. _My breath hitches in my throat. I stand up from the bench quickly.

"Hi Tris." The band says in unison.

I laugh nervously. "Hey, guys." I throw my arms out in an extravagant gesture, and turn around. "Welcome to Chicago!" I say, overly enthusiastic.

The guys laugh, and follow me as I head down one of the sidewalks. Tobias walks on my right side, and Dan walks on my left. _Oh my god._

"Are you guys hungry?" I ask.

"Always," Ben says. "We're always hungry."

I laugh. "Have you tried Deep Dish Pizza yet?"

"No!" Platz says. "we've really wanted to, though."

I lead them down the sidewalks around the Bean, and they gape at the fountains.

"Those are so cool!" Wayne says.

"Yeah," I nod. "What did you guys do after the show?" I ask them, trying desperately to start a conversation. I know they are just normal guys, but they're Imagine Freakin' Dragons. I have to keep them entertained.

Dan just laughs and Platz glares at him. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well," Ben starts. "Some of us were normal, and went to sleep." He says in a way that is almost comical.

"Yeah," Platz starts. "But SOME of us thought it would be funny to give OTHERS of us a bowl of mayonnaise and say it's pudding. At 12:05 am. After a long show."

Dan and Tobias burst out into hysterical laughter. I turn to them and a slow grin spreads across my face. Dan laughs so hard he clutches his stomach. After a moment, the two brothers regain their composure, and we keep walking toward my favorite deep dish pizza place, Giordano's.

After a 20 minute walk, we finally arrive at Giordano's. They've been stopped by fans a few times, but it wasn't too bad.

I walk up to the counter, and ask how long the wait is. An old, round, man tells me it will be about 45 minutes. I lean in closer to him and whisper, "Are you sure? That-" I point to the guys. "Is Imagine Dragons."

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Who?" He asks, his voice heavy with an Italian accent.

I jerk back. "THE BEST ROCK BAND EVER! HECK, THE BEST BAND EVER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Tobias jumps in and tears me away from the counter. He looks at the man. "Sorry."

The man shakes his head. "It's alright. I'm really out of touch these days. You can be seated now."

Tobias grips my forearm and pulls me with him toward the booth. The rest of the band trails behind us.

I wriggle to get out of his firm grip. When Tobias realizes how tight he is holding me, shock crosses his face and he lets go quickly. "Sorry," he murmurs.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry!" Dan sings from behind us.

I turn around and laugh.

"What can I get you?" A round man with a thick Italian accent appears at our booth.

"The classic." I tell him, flashing a cheesy grin.

"Ah, of course." The man's face crinkles into a warm smile, and he walks back into the kitchen.

The boys grin and Tobias looks back to me. "So," he starts, a wide smile forming on his lips. "How would you like to come with us on tour? I don't think I can go the whole summer without seeing you."

My jaw drops. Even though I have basically just met Tobias, it feels like I already know him so well. I don't want to go all summer without him, either.

And oh my god, Imagine Dragons just invited me on their tour!


	5. Chapter 5: Tobias

_"I've been around the world, and never in my wildest dreams, would I come running home to you.  
I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth:  
There's you in everything I do._"

**Tobias: **

A look of pure bliss crosses Tris's face when I ask her to come on tour with us. "Are you serious?" she gasps.  
"One hundred percent serious." I smirk.

She brings her hand up to her mouth, as if holding in the screams that want to burst from her lips. "Tobias," her voice is muffled by her hand. She tears up. Happy tears, I assume. "Thank you." She leans across the booth and wraps her thin, but firm arms around me.

I am overcome with a sense of heat. My heart pounds against my chest faster, faster. I wrap my arms around her, and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." I whisper. I'm so glad we found each other. I need her in my life. She hugs me tighter.

********************

After getting full on the yummiest, deepest, and possibly the weirdest, pizza I've ever eaten, Tris leads us around downtown Chicago, making sure to point out the highlights.

"And that," She points to an old looking building, with a grand clock in the center, surrounded with detailed architecture. "was the only building to survive the great Chicago Fire." She pauses. "The Wrigley Building."

I grin. "Interesting."

She looks from the old building, back to me and smiles.

We walk around for what seems like hours, checking out all of the tourist attractions. Tris forces us to try the Chicago Dog, and apparently it's a sin to put ketchup on it. Ben found out the hard way.

We come up on a breathtakingly tall building with two prongs on top that pierce the clouds that hover above it.

"And of course, you have to see Chicago from the top." Tris says, beaming.

I feel the blood drain from my face. She wants to take _me _to the _top _of that _building_?

Tris turns to me. "You alright?" She places a gentle hand on my arm.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm... fine."

Dan raises his eyebrows at me, and I glare at him as if to say: _I'll handle it, don't you dare say anything to her. _

"Well." I say turning to Tris, praying my voice sounds strong. "Let's go then." I offer her the most confident smile I can muster.

She grins and takes my hand, leading me through the building's automatic doors. The Dragons trail behind us silently. When we enter, a sign shows a picture of a glass box, with people inside of it, looking at Chicago from the top of the building. _Oh no_. _No, no, no. _

Tris talks to someone behind a desk, probably explaining that she needs to get to the top of the building free, as we are Imagine Dragons. I stand beside her, frozen. The world around me seems to become a blur, and I am dizzy from fear. My hands clench, my palms start to sweat, and my grip on Tris's hand tightens. My breaths threaten to speed up, but I don't let them. I take deep, even breaths, and hope that Tris doesn't notice my signs of fear. By the way she talks about going up there, she doesn't seem to have any problem with heights. She seems to _enjoy _them, even.

Once Tris finished talking to the woman, she turns back to the guys, and her hand makes a flippant gesture.

"Let's go!" She grins, and starts toward the elevator. Her skinny, pale hand reaches out the press the up button that is placed right next to the elevator's door.

Within moments, the elevator dings, and its doors open before us automatically. We pile into the elevator and Tris pushes the button for the 100th floor. The guys squeeze into the elevator, forcing me to be shoved up against its wall. Looks like I'm facing more fears than I thought I was going to today. The elevator's ceiling seems to crush down on me, and Tris is forced up against my side. I will admit, I do fantasize about being extremely close to Tris. But, in a big, open area. Like my apartment back home in Las Vegas. I shake the thought out of my head. I just met her. Moving in with her at this stage would be crazy.

With the pleasant thought pushed from my mind, my thoughts wander back to the fact that I am essentially trapped in a steal box, with my brother, his band, and my crush, flying up to the top of the tallest building in Chicago.

Tris must notice my discomfort, because she says. "You know, most people would love being trapped in close quarters with a girl."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris!" I shoot back. The band laughs.

After what feels like an eternity, the elevator reaches the one hundredth floor, and we enter a room with windows all around. My throat runs dry. I have no idea how high up we are, but I get a dizzying feeling. This is my worst nightmare.

Tris's breath catches in her throat, too, but not in the same way mine did. Her's seems to be in awe, and wonder, as appose to pure horror. Tris walks slowly toward a the glass box that hangs of the side of the building and looks around in pure amazement. I stay almost glued to the toward the center of the room. My feet won't move, no matter how hard I try and force them.

The band walks toward the glass box also, taking in the panoramic views. "Wow," Wayne says.  
"This beautiful." Platz remarks.  
Dan is the first one to go out on the glass box with Tris. "You like heights, huh?" She nods, a small grin forming on her face.

He laughs softy and places a hand on the glass. "This is insane."  
"Yeah." I say, still glued to the center of the room. "You're insane, Tris." I can't help but grin. "Come look at this, Tobias!" She turns over her shoulder to look at me.

I slowly walk toward her, and the glass box of doom hanging over the building. My breathing quickens and my palms sweat _even more_.

I walk out onto the box with Tris. I will just ignore my fear. Maybe it will go away. Dan steps off the box, and goes to look at another view with the other guys. I look down. The only thing that is keeping me from falling to my death is a thin piece of glass. A gust of wind comes in through the crack in the corner of the glass box, and I gasp.

"Shhh." Tris murmurs softly. "arms around me."

I tentatively wrap my arms around her tiny, yet sturdy waist. My breathing slows. Her back fits into my chest perfectly. It is almost as if we are two pieces of a puzzle, that have been dying to fit together; and now that we have, everything is right with the world again.

With Tris nestled into my chest, for once I am able to fully ignore my fear, and take in the beauty of Chicago, from a hundred stories high.


	6. Chapter 6: Tris

"_We are all living till we grow older _

_You be the worker I'll be the soldier." _

**This chapter is in celebration of the fact that... (Pause for dramatic effect) IMAGINE DRAGONS FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! AHHHH! But anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**Tris: **

I wish Tobias had told me he was afraid of heights.

As we exit the Sears Tower, or as it has been renamed, The Willis Tower, (I'm never calling it that), Tobias's sweaty hand still clutches to mine, as if his life depends on it.

"So I guess you don't want to ride the Ferris wheel at Navy Pier then," I say with a laugh.

His eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief. "God, Tris, are you even human?"

"Apparently not." I smile and nudge him playfully.

"I'll ride it with you... one day." Tobias says.

The words _one day_, echo in my mind. That means he plans on being with me for a long time. A warm feeling radiates throughout my chest. _This isn't going to just be a summer fling_.

I turn to him and smile.

Dan runs up alongside me. "So," he says breathlessly. "What's next?" His eyes are wide with excitement and adrenaline.

I grin and my heart skips a beat because I'm _hanging out with Imagine Dragons_. I'm never going to get over that.

"Well," I say. "I was going to take you guys down to Navy Pier, but I don't think Four would appreciate that right now." I laugh a little.

Platz raises his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Ferris Wheel." I simply state.

Ben lets out an obnoxious laugh.

"So we can do whatever you guys want." I finish.

"Oh!" Wayne pipes up. "Why don't we get our instruments and have a random music session somewhere!"

"Sounds like fun." Tobias says.

"At a park perhaps!" Platz suggests.

"I know a place..." I grin.

Just as the sun starts to set, and pinks, oranges and reds coat the sky, we finish setting up some of the Dragons' extra instruments.

"Can you play an instrument, Tris?" Tobias asks me, sitting down on the park's grassy lawn.

"I can play the acoustic guitar," I say. "But I mostly sing." I sit down next to him.

He smiles. "You're great at it."

I return his smile.

"What about you?" I ask. "Any instruments?"

"Electric and Acoustic guitar." He smiles. "That's were all of these came from." He points to the callouses on his hands. "The rest are from hand to hand combat."

"I feel you," I laugh, pointing to the callouses on my hands, too. "And I trained in hand to hand combat! That's really cool."

He nods. "It's a great way to relieve stress."

"And get rid of violent energy." I add.

_Everyone has war inside of them. That was my way of getting it out of me. _

His deep blue eyes poor into mine, and I know he understands. In the depths of his eyes, is a dark mysterious past, and without him telling me, I know he has experienced a lot of pain.

_Perhaps that explains why he seems so much older, and wiser than most boys his age._

Dan starts picking at his guitar, and I recognize the melody immediately. I can't help but sing.

"_I'm sorry for everything, oh everything I've done. "_

The Dragons smile at me, and the rest of the instruments kick in.

"_Am I out of touch? Am I out of my place? When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space," _

"_Oh, I'm wishing you're here, but I'm wishing your gone." _Tobias sings, looking at me. "_I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong." _

"_Oh," _I sing. "_I'm gonna mess this up._"

"Oh," he sings. _"This is just my luck."_

We sing together, our voices harmonizing.

"_Over and over again. I'm sorry for everything, oh, everything I've done. From the second that I was born and since I had a loaded gun, then I shot shot shot a hole through everything I loved. Oh, I shot shot shot a hole through every single thing that I loved." _

The Dragons stop playing. Tobias turns to them and raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." Wayne says. "But you guys are incredible. You need to do something with it."

Tobias then turns to me. "We'll have plenty of time on the road to think about it."

I smile. _That would be so much fun. _

Unexpectedly, Tobias comes over to me, and wraps me in his embrace. Heat spreads throughout every part of my body. _I think I love him._

_You're crazy._ My common sense scolds me. _You haven't known him but _**_two days_**_._

"Thank you," he whispers, stroking my hair. "For wanting to come with me this summer. This time it won't suck."

I smile and shake my head. "No," I say. "Thank you."

_Not only am I going to tour with Imagine Dragons, but with an amazing boy I'm falling for. Is it just smoke and mirrors? _

Dan clears his throat, and Tobias releases me from his tight, heart filled, embrace.

"Sorry," Tobias looks at Dan.

"I've been there." Dan smiles, shoving Tobias in a brotherly way. "I'm glad you've found her."

I am screaming on the inside, but somehow managing to keep my composure on the outside.


	7. Chapter 7: Tobias

**Author's note:**

**_I'm So Sorry_**** (see what what I did there) that I haven't updated in a while. But I have a really good excuse. Well, I guess there aren't any ****_good_**** excuses, but if there were, this would be one. I was at an Imagine Dragons concert. Here in Chicago. Excuse me while I fangirl. **

_"__The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell." _

**Chapter 7: Tobias**

I don't understand why was alright with letting Tris come with us for the summer.

Sure, she must know better than anyone how much Tris loves Imagine Dragons, but it must be difficult to send Tris away for so long. That, is selflessness at its finest.

We helped Tris get settled in for the night on our tour bus, and she lies in the bunk just above mine, typing something onto her iPhone, occasionally letting out a small chuckle.

She looks nothing like the Tris I saw earlier today, at the top of the Sears Tower, or in Millennium Park, sturdy, with adrenaline coursing throughout her, making her look… unstoppable. But now, laying in bed wearing nothing but one of Dan's over sized tee shirts, the soft bed sheets cradling her small frame, and the dark circles underneath her eyes from a great lack of sleep, she looks vulnerable, and, I don't know, weak. But that doesn't convince me for one second that is actually is any of those things.

We all have sides of us that are weaker than what we want the world to see. Even the strongest, or the bravest man, has a side of himself that is vulnerable. And I feel special, to get to see this side of her, so early in our relationship. Maybe someday soon, I'll feel good enough to let her see that side of me.

Upon deciding I should give Tris a little time to rest, I head down one of the bus's hallways to find my brother. Wayne, Ben, and Platz are already asleep. Touring the country will take a lot out a person. I've seen it countless times.

I walk slowly toward Dan's bedroom, making my footsteps seem as light as possible. In between steps, I hear the wood creak from behind me. I furrow my eyebrows.

An angelic voice from behind me starts to sing. "Hey- yeah! Don't let em' know we're coming, tip toe higher!"

I remain stopped, back facing her, but a slow grin manages to make its way across my lips. "Singing isn't a very good eavesdropping strategy, Tris."

The tone of her voice changes slightly. "I wasn't eavesdropping."

I turn to face her. "Really?"

A sly smile forms on her plump lips. "You just looked like you were trying to be all stealthy and everything, and I wasn't going to say anything, but you started to tip-toe and-" She breaks out into hysterical laughter. "I just-" she sputters in between obnoxious laughs. "You know, like the song."

I roll my eyes playfully, still grinning. "Yes, I know the song."

She keeps laughing. She reminds me a little of when Dan is tired and jet lagged. He did an interview once when he was, and it went a little like how Tris and I's conversation is going now.

She bends over at the waste, clutching her stomach as her loud laughter transitions into silent chuckles.

I let out a small laugh. "What happened to you?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't know," She says, gasping. "I'm just so happy to be here, and that guy, he gave me some disgusting bread, and now everything," A fit of laughter overtakes her again.

I step toward her, and ruffle up her shaggy, chin-length, blonde, locks with a smile as big as Tris's on my face. An expression that is foreign to me.

"Go to sleep, Tris." I murmur, sliding my hand from into her hair, to cradle her cheek.

Her wide eyes stare deep into mine. I would kiss her, but I know she's not in her right mind right now. Perhaps all of the excitement and adrenaline have caused her to become loopy. Or maybe it was the bread.

She stumbles back down the hallway, toward the bunk she will occupy for the rest of the summer. I'm really glad this bus had an extra.

I continue to walk to Dan's room, _tiptoeing, _so I don't wake anyone. I hope Tris's laughter didn't. I smile to myself a little.

"No, Aja!" Dan's voice beams through his bedroom door. "You're not always the bad guy!" He pauses for a moment. "I will _make _time! I'll be there for her!"

I press my ear against the door in hopes of hearing Aja on the other end of the phone line. I am able to make out a few things like, you-can't-career- never here—depression-Dan-help-no time- Arrow.

_Arrow. _

O_h. _I think to myself. Dan must be talking to Aja about not being there for Arrow. With Imagine Dragons' major success, Dan and I hardly ever go home, and he never gets to spend time with his wife, or his daughter, Arrow.

Within every blessing, lies a curse. And this is his.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dan's voice cracks. "I still need to tell Tobias."

Shock floods throughout me at the mention of my name. _What could this possibly have to do with me?_

Another pause. "I love you too."

The door to Dan's bedroom swings open, and we lock eyes.

"Tobias." He says, stress and exhaustion filling his voice.

"Dan." I respond.

He scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit he and I both happen to posses, and says, "So I guess you heard…"

"Yeah," I cut him off. "Tell me what?"

"Your mother," Dan starts.

"What about my mother?" I raise my voice.

"Shhh." Dan presses a finger to his lips. He looks around, to make sure no one else is listening. "She's trying to contact you."

My body becomes numb. The numbness starts in my fingertips, and works its way over me. _That's impossible. _

"She's dead." I say.

For a moment, I think I see pity in Dan's eyes. "No. Apparently not."

My ears burn. I turn away, too quickly, from Dan, and head in the opposite direction, fuming.

Thousands of things I could call her race through my head. I curl my hands into fists, and my fingernails dig into the flesh of my palm.

I grit my teeth, and pace back and forth at a lightning speed, anger coursing throughout my body. She hurt me. It is such an understatement, but it is all I can manage to think.

She hurt me, when I was at my most vulnerable state, when I needed her the most, and she left me, motherless, and with… him. She left me with him. Because it was too much for her to handle. My fingernails cause my palms to bleed, and my teeth are pressed up against each other so hard they squeak.

Without thinking, I lash out. My body swings around, and I punch the thing that is closest to me, which happens to be a drum, with all of my power. All the power that I have had to learn to acquire, because of what she did. Because of what he did. They have caused me to become a closed, emotionless man, with a monstrous thing living inside him.

_I'm only a man with a chamber thats got me. I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

As my fist collides with the face of the drum, something breaks.


	8. Chapter 8: Tris

_To the center of the pain_

_Through your tattered window pane_

_To the middle of your heart_

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen_

_Love is clueless and destiny is wishing_

_This is my heart, it's on the line_

**Chapter 8: Tris**

The floor beneath me trembles. Despite the weights that seem to dangle from the end of my eyelids, I force them open. I sit up in the bunk, pulling the ear plugs out that Dan recommended I use, and throw the covers toward the bottom of my feet.

"Tobias?" I ask, looking blindly around me. The interior of the tour bus is lit only dimly by the white glow of the moon. There is no response.

I swing my legs over the side of the bunk, and my tips of my sock covered toes only barely touch the surface of the wood, the back of my calves pressed firmly against the wooden panel that keeps the bed stuck to the side of the bus's wall. I slide off the edge of the bed, and stand up, looking toward the bunk above mine, the bunk that is Tobias's.

The sheets are pulled taught around the edges of the mattress, suggesting that he hasn't even been in it tonight in the first place. _Where could he be?_

It feels strange, to be wandering around the tour bus, like it is my own. The entirety of the bus is foreign territory to me; only having been in the few places the Dragons have led me. It's like that feeling you get, when you go over to a friend's house for the first time, and you are afraid of going somewhere in the house that they might consider off-limits to you.

Nonetheless, I stumble down the dark, slim hallway of the bus, my body still drooping and heavy from sleep. The floor of the bus drops out from beneath me for a split second and the tires make a loud click, causing me to almost slip.

I put both arms out at my sides, in an attempt to regain my balance. My socks have a hard time staying put on the polished wooden floor.

I start moving deeper into the bus, pushing all thoughts aside about possibly overstepping any boundaries.

As I near the back of the bus, the silhouette of a drum comes into focus. The bus's tires bumps over something on the freeway, and the symbols crash. A low, animalistic groan comes from the base of the drum set.

"Tobias?" I ask, again.

"Tris." The voice mutters.

I crouch down near the area from which the sounds came, and squint, forcing my eyes to adapt to the darkness. Sure enough, the silver light from the moon illuminates a dark figure, bent over at the mid section, seemingly in pain, next to the massive drum Dan hits during Radioactive.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"I got mad."

I raise my eyebrows, even though I know he can't see my face behind the shadows.

"And?" I press.

"Punched the drum."

_That explains the vibration. _

"Tobias."

He makes another small grunt.

I run my fingers along the unbroken face of the drum, amazed at how strong it is.

"Let me see you hand." I say.

"I can't see you, Tris."

I fumble around in the blackness, until my hand grasps his. He lets out a distressed moan.

"Tell me if this hurts." I tell him as I strategically press on his hand.

"Yep, yep." Tobias snaps. "It hurts."

My heart twists in pain. The main bone in his hand is definitely not in one piece. And somehow, I can almost feel his pain, deep inside my chest, like it hurts me too.

I take a few deep breaths, and all I can seem to get out of my mouth is, "Oh no." A lump forms in the back of my throat.

"What is it?" Tobias asks, his voice strained.

"I'm going to get Dan." I say, all too quickly, rushing out of the room, and dashing toward the closed door that is Dan's bedroom.

I place my fist on the chilled wood, and knock softly but frantically, a few times.

Within seconds, a sleep-ridden Dan opens the door, and furrows his eyebrows at me, clearly confused. His curly hair is messy and lop sided, and he is donned in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

My faces flushes, and I temporarily loose my train of thought. Dan Reynolds, my favorite vocalist of all time, and the man whom I used to watch interviews of on youtube over and over, the man who I felt was talking to me through his music in my darkest hour and my happiest moments, the man who I thought was such a rock star, such an _idol_, now stands before me in his most vulnerable, purely _human_ state.

Even though my body just wants to stand here, and take in the sight before me, Tobias is crippled over in pain at the back of the bus; and this moment, even though it is filled with magic, and something I could have only dreamed of, is also filled with a thick lair of awkwardness.

"Dan," I breathe. "I think Tobias broke his hand."

Dan's eyebrows immediately raise in concern, his eyes softening. "Where is he?"

I make a gesture with my head toward the back of the bus, and begin walking back to Tobias. Dan follows closely behind me.

When we reach the drum set, after me awkwardly slipping around on the shinny floors of the bus, and Dan having to steady me _several_ times, I crouch next to Tobias, and run a gentle hand through his hair.

Dan flicks on the light switch. "What did you do?"

I let out a small groan as my eyes try to focus with the newfound bright, yellow light.

Tobias's dark blue eyes land on Dan's concerned ones. "I was mad."

"And you punched the drum." Dan finishes for Tobias.

_How the heck would Dan have known that?_

Tobias nods slightly.

Dan sighs, running a frustrated hand through his hair, and giving me a pleading look.

I look back to Tobias, unsure of what to do.

"I'll go find Mac." Dan states, scurrying toward the front of the bus.

_Mac Reynolds, Dan's other brother, and the manager of Imagine Dragons. Oh my gosh. _I'm still having a difficult time believing I'm not dreaming.

I am snapped out of my reverie, though, when Tobias makes another noise of immense pain. A lyric runs through my mind.

_Fast comes the blessings of all that you dreamed_

_but there comes the curses of diamonds and rings_

My heart wrenches. I place my hand tentatively on his cheek, and run my thumb along the strong line of his jaw.

"What made you so angry?" I ask, my throat tight.

Something deep and stormy brews in the oceans of his eyes. "I have a lot to tell you, Tris."


	9. Chapter 9: Tobias

_If I told you what I was would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_that this problem lies in me._

**Chapter 9: Tobias**

My hand is a combination of deep blues, and violent purples, all swirling together, causing old memories to resurface at the sight of it. Memories of when my entire body was painted in these painful colors. Memories that I have hidden deep inside me, hoping that maybe, one day, I could somehow erase them.

But I can't erase history. No one can.

"What do have to tell me?" Tris says, her eyebrows turned upward slightly with concern and a hard look in her eyes. A look that shows me that although she is concerned, she does not pity me. I knew she wouldn't. And I'm glad.

I try to respond, but all that comes out of the throat is a noise that sounds contorted, and strangled. A sound I have never heard.

Tris places her hand on top of the hand that is not broken, and bites her lip.

"That's alright." She drops her voice down to almost a whisper. "You can tell me later."

I feel my face soften a little at the comfort of her words. By default, I look down at her hand on top of mine. Her skin is so pale as if to be translucent, and her hand is small, bony, and soft, with the exception of a few calluses on her fingers. Calluses, that could only be caused by hours of guitar practice.

Our connected hands are the last thing I see.

_"__The serum will go into effect in one minute. The first time is always the hardest. Be brave, Tris." I say. _

_Tris looks up at me, studying my expression from her leaned back position on the chair. Her eyes flicker back and forth for a few moments, trying to grasp the reality of what's going on. _

_I know how she feels. The weight of the serum coursing throughout her system for the first time, the fear of not knowing what comes next. I remember the first time Amar put me under, and how soon after he gave me my name, but to me, it was so much more than just a nickname; it was an escape, a clean slate. _**_Four._**

_Tris looks like she might say something in response, opening her lips slightly, but the serum is too quick, and it pulls her under. _

_A gray blur hits the net. _

_Gray. The first jumper is from Abnegation. _

_I, along with several other Dauntless reach a helping hand into the net. _

_The hand grabs mine. I pull the Abnegation transfer out of the net, helping to steady her on the sturdy group of Dauntless. _

_She now stands before me, thin and plain in every way possible, except: she jumped first. Even I didn't jump first. _

_"__Thank you." She says. _

_"__Can't believe it," Lauren remarks from over my shoulder. She smirks a little. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." _

_"__There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I shoot back. "What's your name?" I ask her. _

_She hesitates for a moment so I add, "Think about it," A faint smile creeps across my lips, remembering when Amar helped me to create a new version of myself. People need to start clean sometimes. "You don't get to pick again." _

_"__Tris." She says firmly. _

**_Tris._**

_"__Tris," Lauren repeats, a grin etched on her lips. "Make the announcement, Four." _

_I turn over my shoulder to face the crowd of Dauntless that stands behind us. "First jumper- Tris!" _

_The Dauntless explode into loud cheers and fist pumps. _

_Another initiate jumps, falling down into the compound with a high pitched scream, but I am too distracted by Tris, that I don't notice much about them. _

_Something about her is different. _

_I place my hand on her back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless." _

The rest of my dream is vague, and I am only able to grasp small things and phrases.

_"__You look good, Tris." _

_"__You're a little scary, Four." _

_Crows. Fire. Those eyes. _

_Knife throwing. Selflessness. A ferris wheel. _

_War. Trains. And a city. _

But, what city?

_Chicago._

The city is Chicago.

F_ear landscapes. Water tanks. Divergent. She is Divergent, like me. _

_"__See if you can figure out why they call me Four." _

_I let her in. I shut everyone else out, but let her in. _

_"__You know, most people would love being trapped in close quarters with a girl."_

_"__Not claustrophobic people, Tris!" _

_Fear God Alone. _

_She doesn't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy, even though she now knows about Marcus. _

_The Erudite are planning something. _

_Tris is ranked first. _

_Be brave. _

_War. Loss. Death. Destruction. _

_Tris's parents. Abnegation. _

_Escape. Amity. Hair cuts. Tris cuts her hair. It is hair for a warrior, and not a girl. It's what she'll need. _

The thoughts and images float past me in a fast blur. Something about them seems… I don't know, familiar.

When I awake, I come face to face with the girl in the dream. Those same eyes, the same short scruffy blond hair, that face. "Tris."

She runs a delicate hand across the line of my jaw. "Tobias." She breathes, looking at me with an expression of awe and gratitude.

I place the hand that I can feel, on top of hers and hold it in place, giving it a squeeze.

"Man, you wouldn't believe the dream I had."

She laughs a little.

When I look down, I notice I am wearing nothing but a gown made from paper, and my hand is in a white cast.

I guess I did actually break it.

"They had to perform surgery. Your hand is in one piece now, though."

I nod. "Where's my brother?" I return my eyes to hers.

She sighs and her lips turn down. "They uh," She clears her throat. "had to continue on with the tour."

My eyes widen. "And you stayed _here?_"

She nods, wearing a small, sad smile.

I raise my eyebrows. "Tris, I," I shake my head in disbelief. "can't believe you passed up an opportunity to go on tour with your favorite band, to stay with_ me_."

"Well," She starts. "I, lov- I mean, I, uh."

She tries to pull away, but my grip tightens, and she freezes, her eyes firmly locked on mine.

"You what?" I press.

Her eyes harden, filling with something I cannot put into words.

"I," She tries again, her voice cracking.

I lower my eyebrows.

"I love you." She finally says, shaking her head. "I mean, I haven't known you long, but I thing we have something special, but I don't-" She is speaking too quickly, her eyes flittering around the room, looking at anything but me.

"Hey." I say. I move my uninjured hand to hold the back of her neck, my eyes pouring into hers. I bring her face closer to mine, causing her to lay over me in the hospital bed. Our bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and so do our souls.

I bring her closer and closer to me, until there is no space left between us. In the moments before our lips collide I whisper, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10: Tris

"_I know it's gotta go like this, I know._

_Hell will always come before you grow._

_Trouble found me, trouble found me." _

**Chapter 10: Tris**

I haven't left Tobias's side in a straight forty-eight hours. We have grown a lot closer in these hours. Hours spent talking, listening to music, and even creating a bit of it ourselves. Anything we can get our hands on that makes noise, is enough for us to have a full-out jam session.

There is something beautiful about creating music with someone. It binds you together in a way that words never could, and creates something so mesmerizing, and so, human. Music is the only thing I have ever seen that has been able to cut through every form of barrier, any and everything that could ever possibly separate someone. It is what I suspect has bound us together so quickly.

I sit at the foot of his bed, my legs intertwined underneath me.

Tobias hums a little.

Smiling, I join him, singing up an octave.

Our hums harmonize, and I feel the perfect vibrations our voices have created rumble in my bones.

I tap my fingernail on the metal railing of his hospital bed, and it makes a small _ping_ with every touch. _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. _I the rhythm in my head making sure to keep it steady.

Tobias taps his hand in his lap; a steady rhythm of _one, two, one, two, _half the speed of mine.

Without thought, I sing, "Ahhhhhh…."

Tobias smiles, and sings the same note except down several octaves. "Ahhhhh…"

And then his voice climbs higher, and mine falls lower, both of them anxious to be singing the same pitch. Our voices meet in the middle, and we are singing the same note.

"Chicago, Chicago that toddling town

Chicago, Chicago I will show you around

I love it bet your bottom dollar you'll lose the blues in Chicago, Chicago

The town that Billy's Sunday couldn't shut down." I sing, laughing a little toward the end.

He smiles. "On state street that great street I just want to say

They do things that they don't do on Broadway

They have the time, the time of their life

I saw a man he danced with his wife in Chicago, Chicago my home town!"

Tobias leaps out of the hospital bed, grabbing my arms and pulling me with him. My foot catches on the sheet, and it pulls to the floor as he drags me off the bed.

I feel my tense, nervous, careful self, all wash away as he pulls me to my feel. And for once in my life, I feel lose and carefree.

The old me would have shrunken back, and pointed out to Tobias that the reason he was acting this way was because of the heavy pain medication they put him on, but the new me, is too busy enjoying the fact that his hands all over me, spinning me, and pulling away and toward him to the beat of the music that plays in our heads.

"Chicago, Chicago that toddling town

Chicago, Chicago I'll show you around

I love it bet your bottom dollar you'll lose the blues in Chicago, Chicago

The town that Billy's Sunday couldn't shut down."

He grabs my arms, and we spin.

"On state street that great street I just want to say

They do things that they never do on Broadway say

They have the time, the time of their life

I saw a man and he danced with his wife in Chicago."

We stop our version of a dance routine, and our voices harmonize.

"Chicago, Chicago that's my home town!"

Later that evening, Tobias has lost every ounce of lively-ness I saw inside him this morning.

His expression has hardened, his jaw is tight, and his lips are puckered into a straight line. A piece of me wants to go back to how things were this morning, but another knows that is it not realistic.

Tobias and I are by no means the joking type. Mornings like those are a rarity, and really, only a side effect of whatever medication is coming through the bags he is attached to.

But, I saw something in myself I've never seen before. I saw a girl who was able to let lose, and trust someone with parts of herself even she is not familiar with.

I've made music with Tobias before, but this time felt different. This time, we made it purely for fun, and not to release an intense emotion that had built inside of one of us. We were just, having fun.

People have always told me I don't know how to have fun, and up until now I've believed them. Maybe I do. Maybe, all I needed was the right person to do it with.

"Tobias," My voice comes out hoarse, and I cough. "is 'are you alright?' a stupid question to be asking right now?"

He shakes his head, his dark eyes cold. "No." His eyebrows lower, and he frowns. "but I don't think I am ready to tell you anything yet, Tris."

His words hit me like a punch in the stomach.

"Oh, so you're ready to tell me you love me, but you can't tell me what's gotten you in such a foul mood?"

"We haven't known each other that long." He counters, not meeting my eyes.

"Since when is 'I love you' no big deal?" I can feel my face heating up.

He finally meets my eyes. "I never said it wasn't a big deal." His voice gets louder.

"I thought that loving someone meant trusting them with everything you are!" My voice gets louder too.

"Loving someone means protecting them with all you are!" He shouts, and I feel a tightness in my chest, like I am on the brink of shattering. It feels strange to argue with him.

"And at this point, Tris," his voice lowers down to almost a whisper. "it wouldn't be wise for me to tell you what's going on."

I turn away, and stand up from his bed, retreating to the chair in the corner of the room.

"I just wanted to help you," I mutter, an angry blush still coating my cheeks.

Tobias is staring at me, and I look everywhere except for him.

I didn't realize how short my temper actually is.

I focus on picking away at the fraying army green fabric of the chair, and curling my free hand into a fist. My fingernails dig deep into the flesh of my palm, and I bite my lip. I don't want to be mad at him, but he has no reason to be keeping things from me.

After a few minutes of painful silence, I get up to grab the pair of earbuds that lay on the side table in Tobias's hospital room, and plug them into my phone, heading back toward the green chair.

"Tris," Tobias pats the space in the bed next to him, but I just shake my head.

A look of what looks like hurt crosses Tobias's face for a split second, but it is gone so fast I'm not quite sure if it was even actually there.

I want to go home, but I can't; yet, anyway. My mother thinks I am still on tour with the Dragons, and I am far from Chicago.

For the first time since being in this hospital room, I try to think of a way to pass time.

I don't feel like talking to Tobias right now.

Conflicting parts of myself scream at each other, one side saying how childish my anger is, and the other egging it on. I rake my hands through my hair and let out a breath. I don't know what side to believe.

I see on my phone that Imagine Dragons has come out with a new single, and my heart leaps into my throat. There is not much better than new, undiscovered Imagine Dragons music.

I know just by looking at the title that it will be a good song, _Roots_.

_Roots._ I think. The word holds a lot of weight for me.

Maybe it does for Tobias, too. Maybe, whatever is going on has to do with his roots: his foundation, his upbringing.

And maybe I should learn not to push him.

As the new song plays through my earbuds, I let the beat, the lyrics, and the melody entangle me in its roots, and become my frustrated lullaby.

Dan's voice soothes the tension in my body, and I close my eyes, realizing how exhausted I actually am.

My head slumps against the chair, and I feel my body becoming slack. The thread pulling me toward sleep pulls me to the edge of the cliff; one more tug, and I will fall into the dark abyss of slumber.

I do catch one line before completely losing consciousness.

"_I know it's got to go like this I know, _

_Hell will always come before you grow. _

_Trouble found me, trouble found me." _

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will begin to update a lot more frequently. I have some fun things in mind for this story. I want to thank you guys, for all of the lovely reviews I have received. And, if you don't mind, please do leave a review telling me how well you feel like I have captured the characters, and which one you think I have gotten better. As an aspiring writer, this could be some particularly useful information. Thank you all so much. Xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Tobias

**Chapter 11: Tobias**

"_If I recover will you take me back again?_

_I'm just another trying hard to fit right in." _

A thick lump of remorse has been stuck in the bottom of my throat since yesterday, and I can't get it to go away.

"Dan?" I mutter into the speaker of my iPhone.

"Tobias," He shoots back. "What's wrong?"

I sigh. He knows me too well. "Tris." My voice cracks on the way out.

"What did you do?" Dan says, and I can tell that he is tired. Months upon months of touring have worn on him, his voice, and his mental health; the last thing he needs is a reminder of how emotionally stupid I can be.

"She said she loved me, and I didn't - I couldn't- respond."

"Why not?" Dan's tone rises. "She didn't finish the rest of the United States tour with her favorite band of all time, to stay in a hospital with you, and you haven't decided you love her?"

"You wouldn't have said it this early either, Dan."

"How do you know?"

"Because you didn't!" I shout, throwing a frustrated hand out in front of me. "You didn't say it this early with Aja!"

"You did that to her, didn't you?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Did what?"

"You raised your voice." His voice becomes much softer, and I can hear every break and scratch that too much singing has caused it to do.

I remain silent.

"Let me talk to her." He says after a moment.

With a groan, I shout for Tris to come here. The door to my room swings open, and Tris, her hair flat and stringy, marches into the room.

Dark circles are underneath her eyes, and she looks restless; like all the nervous energy that I stirred within her is just bouncing around on the surface, searching for somewhere to go. And in this moment, I feel incredibly guilty. I have hurt her. I am the cause of her pain. I am the reason she isn't on tour with Imagine Dragons: a band she spent years of her life obsessing over.

"What?" She barks, and her tone is like a slap in the face.

"Someone wants to talk to you." I attempt to make my voice soft, handing her the phone.

"Hello?" She holds the phone up to her ear.

All I hear is the nagging silence of the hospital room, but what is being said on the other end of the phone line, causes tears to well up in her eyes.

Tris sinks to her knees, a huge smile plastered on her face, and the tears rolling in small droplets down her cheeks.

"You have," she gulps. "no idea," she continues, gulping again. "how happy I am to hear your voice. "

She hugs her knees to her chest on the hospital room floor, rocking back and forth. Although I cannot hear what Dan is saying, whatever it is is causing Tris to nod every few moments and let out little "Yeah"s and "Mmmhmm"s.

"There you go again, Dan Reynolds, finding just the right words to help me hold on." She says after what feels like an eternity.

She laughs a little, wiping at her cheeks. "I love you too. Thank you."

Something flares inside of me, and I realize that that _something_ is jealousy.

_She doesn't love him in that way. _ I attempt to comfort myself. _She's one of his biggest fans, that's all. And besides that, he's married! _

_And she stayed with you, instead of going with him. _A little voice instead my head coos. _You think she would of done that if she really had the hots for your brother?_

I shake my head, not managing to keep the angry blush down that forms on my cheeks.

Tris hands me the phone, and I take it, nodding at her.

She sits down on the chair next to the bed, her bright eyes pouring into mine. "Hey," She whispers slightly.

"Tris," I say, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sliding my hand to cradle her cheek. She visibly stiffens at the intimate gesture, but her expression softens a little.

"I made a mistake. " I say.

Her eyes flick away from mine, looking everywhere but me, although her face remains fitted perfectly into the palm of my hand.

"Forgiveness is something I have always struggled with." She murmurs, releasing a sigh. "But I know that this relationship has escalated quickly." Her eyes come to mine again, and it is as if every wave, and every particle in the universe starts to hum the same note. "I just, felt ready to say it, and was disappointed you weren't." Her eyes cut through my soul like a razor blade. I feel exposed, but for the first time, I don't feel a need to put up a wall and keep her out. I want to let her in. I want to trust her.

I nod. "Rightfully so. And the way I handled it was wrong."

"So?" Tris questions.

"So." I pull her lips down to mine.

Dan Reynolds has saved me once again, and I think, that just maybe, I'm ready to tell her.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do know, that leaving reviews will ****definitely**** encourage me to post new chapters more frequently. I love getting feedback! (: **


End file.
